


Shady Lane

by sophiahelix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: “I know what you’re doing,” Yuzu mutters, from the depths of the blankets.





	Shady Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little domestic fluff I wrote after telling someitems this kitten is Yuzu
> 
> https://neko-gifs.tumblr.com/post/185458067271

“I know what you’re doing,” Yuzu mutters, from the depths of the blankets.

“Hmm?” Javi shifts his arm around, pushing his hand deeper into Yuzu’s hair, without looking away from the phone propped on his chest. Yuzu doesn’t know what time it is, but it feels late, the room full of light as the summer day begins.

He’s been drowsing for at least an hour, maybe more. It’s hard to tell, lying face down on the bed, tucked into the curve of Javi’s arm with the constant lulling pleasure of Javi’s hand on his head, stroking and petting. This is the third weekend in a row it’s gone like this, Javi’s touch keeping him dreaming, warm and snuggled close. Last weekend he woke up in a panic at nearly noon, and the week before that he slept right through a business call he was supposed to make. Nobody had been very happy with him.

Yuzu groans now, arching his neck in a stretch, and Javi’s hand slips down, like that was an invitation for a massage.

It was, halfway. Yuzu groans again, turning his head into Javi’s fingers, rubbing bliss into his stiff neck, and then struggles up onto his elbows. He looks over at Javi, who’s scrolling through his phone with a small smile on his face.

“I know what you’re doing,” Yuzu repeats. His voice is scratchy with sleep, and he knows his hair must be wild. He narrows his eyes. 

“Hmm,” Javi says, smiling broader. He doesn’t look away from his phone.

“You trying to make me sleep more,” Yuzu says. Javi squeezes his neck again and Yuzu tosses his head, shaking him off. 

Javi moves his hand down, trailing over Yuzu’s spine, under the covers, to rest at the small of his back. “I can’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“I have things to do,” Yuzu says. “I can’t sleep for all the morning.”

“It’s Sunday. And you need more sleep.”

“I,” Yuzu starts, and then stops, interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn. Javi lets out a soft snort of laughter, rubbing his back.

“I know, you hate to sleep,” Javi says. “But you need to.”

“It’s wasting time,” Yuzu protests.

“Really?” Javi asks, and he looks over at last. “I think it’s nice, being together.”

His expression is earnest, his mouth soft and fond, with the light of laughter still in his eyes. Yuzu groans once more, dropping his head against Javi’s side. The cotton of Javi’s t-shirt is worn, smelling like sleep and Javi, comfort and heat. The things they did last night.

“It’s nice,” he mutters, grudgingly.

Javi’s arm comes around him again, hand pushing back down into Yuzu’s hair. He strokes in small circles, fingertips pressing against Yuzu’s scalp just right, and Yuzu sighs.

“I remember how training was,” Javi says, low. “I never slept enough. I had so much to take care of. I stayed up too late, or I woke up early, worrying.”

Yuzu does both. He’s always tired, and he doesn’t even have to do his own laundry.

He presses a kiss against Javi’s ribs. “I wish that you have someone to take care of you then.”

“I’ll take care of you now,” Javi says, and pulls him closer.

The morning slips by, brightening glow of sunshine and the sound of Javi’s breath. Yuzu drifts again, not asleep and not awake. The world and its demands recede, carried away in waves, and Javi’s hand never stops, soothing and warm. Keeping him held and safe, for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sophia-helix


End file.
